Knuckle Down
by Zell595
Summary: A young jaguar is going to break all the rules of human and fur interaction using a new medium: Boxing. Chaoter 7 is up! Sry for da wait
1. Intro

Note: This story is the property of one Zell595. The AU that this is set in is property of Arlando, as are the characters of Shane, Mia, John, and all of his other original characters. The characters of the starfox games are all property of their respective owners.

Knuckle Down

            A small trickle of light filtered into the dusty room. This caused a small yet significant amount of annoyance to a young jaguar that wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and get that few extra seconds of sleep. This was not to be though, and the jaguar's sleep was interrupted by one very rude mother.

            "Cast! Get up! School starts in 30 minutes!" Meh. He was just now starting to allow a little bit of conciousness to invade his mind.

                                                                     ...........................................................................................

            "Rugger fugger mmph." Not exactly the most intelligible response I thought. I might as well get up, but I dont have to be happy about it. I got up and hastily threw on some clothes. Any type of cloth would do. This meant that a shirt was more than a little torn up as it went around my waste, but I in a bad mood anyway. Its criminal to wake someone up before 3 pm. Its not right. We teenager furs need our sleep! 

            "Cast! Get up now! School starts in 5 minutes! Your going to be late again!" What the hell!! I swear! I had only napped for an extra 5 minutes! Note to self: 5 minutes half asleep = 5x that. Arrgh. I launched my self down the stairs with my shirt barely on. I grabbed my book bag and what ever food was close enough to be launched into my mouth at high velocity. With this bit of morning energy I burst out of the door and ran like I was being chased by 5 humans and their guns. I saw kids still walking to school! Maybe I wouldnt be late! This knowledge spurred me on as I ran into the school gates. A couple of female furs giggled as they saw me pass by. 

            Zoness Public School loomed over me, monolithic in its infallible ability to make me late to arrive at it. Bah. I was inside the school now. At least I could make it to class on time. The classroom was right around the corner. I turned the corner at top speed.

            WOOMPH. 

            "What the hell?!" I looked up and immediatly cursed myself. In front of me was Greg Payton, A Rat with a bad attitude on life. Now I was going to have to give up my lunch money again. Damnit, I had my lunch money for the week on me too. My musings were interrupted by the tall and muscular rat picked me up by my scruffy collar.

            " Just where do you think your going little kitten?" That was his lil nick name for me. I sure as hell didnt like it, but there wasnt anything I could do about it.

            "I was just on my way to class Greg." He sized me up, and much to my dismay, he brought out those familiar claws. If I didnt watch my self he'd end up cutting me with those. He always used those to persuade me too give up my money. I, however wasnt in the mood for it. I stamped on his foot as hard as I could. He let out a yelp of pain, and when he put his paw to his face, he forgot to retract his claws , and cut a long gash over his right eye. He screamed and ran out of the building. Damn. I hadnt meant to do that. Well, serve's him right.

            I walked the corner into my class, and was promptly handed a detention. Damnit! Late Again!

                                                            ..............................................................................................................................

            School let out and I winded may way to room 302: Purgatory as we liked to call it. I was joined on my way by my two best friends, Jason and Conte. Jason was a jovial chubby hound. He was prone to eating anything and everything that was around him. Conte was my other friend. She was a beautiful Panther, with the darkest fur I've ever seen in my life. Us three were best friends, although I would have liked to be more than a little friendly with Conte. She was adamant about us just remaining friends though. 

            "Now how did you two get detention?" I wouldnt know becuase we had different class schedules, although Conte and Jason did share health together. 

            "Well, Conte and I got caught pilfering Mr. Tobais' sandwich. We thought it would be funny to put hot sauce in it." Jason was also big on practical jokes.

            "Actually, It was all Jason's idea. I just went along with it becuase he said the teacher was gonna mark me down as inattentive." That figured. Conte was a perfectionist if there ever was one. She was the only one among us that got straight A +'s. I settled for A's and the occasional B, while Jason was a C fur. We entered the room at that time, and our voices went to whispers.

            "Hey Cast, have you heard about the human thats been hanging around?" This I was intrested in. The only human that had been around here was that other guy, the one who came with the black fox. They had hung around and preached about Fur and Human relations. Then they left to continue their mission. 

            "No, whats the word?" I asked.

            "Nothing much," replied Conte."He's just been hanging around. We dont know what he's been doing here." 

            "Yeah, I heard that he's really big and tough. All the furs are scared of him." Jason said. I didnt know what to say. Well. I would keep clear of him.

            "We better watch ourselves on the way home. You guys still gonna do the behind the pub shortcut? They say he hangs around the pub."

I thought about that for a while. 

            " Yeah, as long as Conte's up for it." Conte, not to be outdone, agreed.

            "Cool. Jason you sure you wont be joining us today?" Jason had a dentist's appointment. 

            "Nah. I think I have a cavity. My tooth hurts like hell."

            "Jason, you DO know that you eat approximatley 5000 pounds of sweets a day, right?" Jason was well used to this joshing.

            "Yeah, I would go for 6000 but the cafeteria vender only can give a fur so much." This was followed by laughs, and then swift silence so the purgatory teacher wouldnt catch on.

                                                                                    ...................................................

            Conte and I were walking home, keeping an eye out for that bad old human. So far we hadnt seen anything. We were enjoying our walk a little more now that we were sure that no human was around. We would have smelled him. 

            " So, have you read the newest reading book yet? The reports due in 2 days." Conte asked.

            "Well, to be honest, I've almost thought about reading it." Conte looked at me shocked. The new reading book was called "Being a Furry" by Mia. I really had read it, but I wanted to tug on her chain a lil bit.

            "Im just joking Conte. Of course I've read it. It was a good book. We should really think about what it means to be a furry. Furry pride is important these days, with humans everywhere." 

            "What do you think about human's Cast?"

            "Well.... I think that they have just as much right to be here as us, but I dont like it when they come onto places where we live and try to take over. Humans need to reevaluate themselves before they come and try to change us." Conte stood thinking about that. I continued walking. It wasnt right to be thinking about humans right now. I had more pressing stuff to worry about. 

            Conte jogged up to my back. 

            "Meanie, you should have waited for me. What If I had been in trouble or something?" I gave Conte my signiature sideways smile, then continued walking. We were in the alley by the pub now. We had to jump this fence, and it would lead to a forest, which would go to Conte's backyard.

            "Cmon Conte, we're almost there!" I waited for Conte's reply, but shockingly there was none.

            "Conte?" Cast turned around and stared. There was Greg, in all his anger and hatred, with a huge scar down his right eye. 

            "You little bastard. You did this to me!" I could see that there was no reasoning in Gregs face. His face was twisted with anger.

            "Come here and I'll let her go. Get over here Cast!" I had no other option, he may be able to beat my ass, but I wasnt going to let Conte go down, by The Great Fox! I walked over to him. As I closed in he pushed Conte away. He grabbed my arm. I knew what was going to happen before he telegraphed it. His claws came out, and he slashed his right Index claw across my right in, much deeper than his own wound. I yelled in pain and he dropped me. As I fell down I felt his foot connect with my abdomen. My tail swished violently, mirroring my own pain.

            I looked up, and motioned for Conte to run. She was standing there, a look of complete terror on her face. Then I saw something that horrified even me. I looked up and saw a huge monster of a human. He was standing behind Greg. He put his monstrous hand on Gregs shoulder, Greg paled right then. He turned around and faced down the biggest human he had ever seen. Even so Greg wasnt a small person, and he and the Human had only maybe an Inch height difference. 

            "Get your hands off me filthy human!" He flung the man's hand off his shoulder. Amazing, he looked as if he was going to fight the man! The man actually smiled! He was going to fight the fur! I thought for a second. He must have some concealed weapon, but the man simply threw off his cloak. He was remarlbly muscled, he had muscled in areas I didnt think humans had!. Then he did something amazing. He put up his hands, In a way I had never seen before. 

            "I'll get you damn servant of Andross!" He launched himself at the human, his claws unsheathed. The Human would be ripped to shreds! But the human wasnt, as the Rat tried to strike him, the human moved. He simply moved. It was liked the slash whiffed, hitting only air. Then lightning fast, one of the upraised ham hands shot out and hit Greg straight in the jaw. Greg stood there for a second. Then he fell down, his jaw in what looked to be a thousand pieces. The human put his hand's down. He was walking to where I was! He was going to the same thing to me!

            "Are you okay young one?" The human said! Oh my god he's gonna... What?

            "Uh...I'm ok..." The human picked up his cloak, and looked down at me. Then he smiled.

            "Kid, that was a brave thing you did. But maybe next time you should learn how to fight first." I shakily stood up. I felt like saying something, but was interruped by an annoying thing called unconciouseness.


	2. Off to Corneria!

Knuckle Down

Chapter 2:

            Yun saw the young panther, well, some type of great cat, start to waver. Why do I get myself into these messes? He thought. He shouldn't have been messing around in the fur community. They were already wary of him, and him having to dealt with that punk over there wont have helped any. Different places, different people, but the assholes remained the same. Well, I wont have to deal with it much longer. Soon my boxing ban will be up. 

His musings were interrupted by the boy starting to fall down. He deftly dipped down and grabbed the boy around his arm. He hoisted the boy over his shoulders without breaking a sweat. Now what do I do with him? Well, the kid had a pretty big gash over his right eye. The was defiantly going to leave a scar. Maybe he should take him to his mother or something. Yeah, taking him to his mother was a good idea, but where was his house. He noticed the other cat, the girl. She looked like she was his friend, maybe she could help him.

"Hi, do you know where this kid's house is?" Conte looked over at him. What would he do with him? And he wasn't a kid, he was a kit! He better keep human's and furry's different colloquialisms straight. It would be bad for him If he called an adult here a 'Guy', They would take offense.

            "Hey, Im not going to hurt you, I just want to know where his house is. He looks pretty bad, and his mother should tend to him." Conte didn't know what Cast's mom would think about her bringing a Human to her house. It didn't really matter though, Cast was in trouble, and he needed his mom.

            "Follow me." Yun decided she wasn't very acclimated to human's and brushed off her short and snappy response. He followed her as she led him out of the alley, leaving one still very pained Greg. They twisted and turned around the streets of Zoness. Where the heck would it end? Yun thought. Eventually they stopped in front of a modest two story house. It looked almost derelict. 

            "Maybe the inside's nicer." He mumbled to himself. He had forgotten about Fur's hearing, and was shocked when the cat-girl gave him a nasty look. Conte knocked on the door and what he assumed to be the kit's (Gotta be politically correct) mother opened the door. She didn't see him immediately.

            "Hi Conte. How are you doing? Isnt Cast with you?" Her voice was syrupy sweet, but not sickeningly so. I had a nice sort of rumbling tone to it. Conte pointed behind her to the large human that was holding her son. This came as a large shock to the mother as she saw her only son, bloody and injured, being held by this monster of a man. You can understand what she was thinking at the time.

            "LET GO OF HIM! PUT HIM DOWN HUMAN!" Cast's mother's fierce anger was directed at the man. Yun was more than a little bit flustered by this, and became wary only when she saw the fur's claws start to come out. Then he realized he was in trouble. To avoid any further confusion he gently attempted to put Cast down, complying with her wishes. Dealing with an irate mother was NOT high on his to do list. Actually, It wasn't there at all. Cast's Mom darted forward and picked up her son. She started crying and brought her son back inside. Conte followed leaving the bewildered man on the front step, with the door slamming in his face. Yun silently berated himself.

            What should I have expected. The fur's around here have always been wary of humans. Maybe I wasn't smart that I sought asylum here. Yun knew why he was here, he was here because he was banned from Earth's boxing stage. He was one of the best boxer's and that was all taken away in an instant. Because he had pride, because he refused to take a fall. He remembered his managers smirking face. That bastard Rufus. He thought Yun was too old to box anymore. He wasn't drawing the crowds like he used too. He was supposed to be unbeatable, and that made him a stale player in the game. So they told him to take a fall, too let someone else be the champ. It wouldn't happen though. Yun's pride wouldn't allow it. So they made up a story, they said he had been taking bribes on bets. That he had been active in illegal gambling shanties. This had all culminated in him being banned from boxing for 10 years. He was too afraid to go back to the village of Earth. He had been shamed, he didn't want to show his face there while his ban was still going on. Then he would come back and be the champion again. This was not to be though and he knew it. He was past his prime, he couldn't fight like he used too. Besides the banning itself, the ban had a secondary purpose. When he returned, he would be too old to fight. The pain that that brought him was amazing. He wouldn't be able to do the thing that he loved anymore. But he wouldn't go out like that. No, he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction. He had been wandering the land, trying to find a young man to be be his protégé, someone to carry on for him in his retirement, someone to carry on his legacy. The problem was he hadn't found anyone yet. He was just wandering through Zoness, on his way to the town of England, there he would surely find someone to learn the art. His chain of thought was broken by the door to the porch opening. It was Cast's mother.

            "Sir, would you come in please?" She motioned for him to come in. He obliged and walked into the door. He almost hit his head on the low door frame. Well, low for him. 

            "Would you sit down?" He did as he was asked, not saying anything. What made her so cordial all of a sudden? She sat down as well, then started to talk.

            "Cast is upstairs asleep. He will be well soon, though I fear he have that scar for a long while." Yun simply nodded.

            "My question to you,is why did you help my son? I was talking with Conte, and she told me everything that happened. Not many Human's would help a fur that was in trouble." Yun thought about this for a while. Then gave his response.

            "Miss, I helped your son because he needed it. The fact that he was a fur doesn't matter at all. When people need help, its only good manners that you help them. So what if we were different race's? It doesn't make the fact that he was in trouble any different."

Cast's mom just nodded. 

            "Sir, I thank you sincerely for your helping my son. May I ask your name?" 

            "My name is Yun Miss. May I ask your's?"

            "My name is Torrain, Torry for short. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." They sat there for a while. It was a sort of relaxed atmosphere. Eventually it was time for Yun to leave. After all, he had to make it to England. 

            "Miss, It's about time that I head out now. I glad to have met you, and make sure your son doesn't get in it with any more ruffians. Next time he may not end up so well." Torry looked at him and smiled. 

            "Sure, I'll make sure. Where are you headed?"

            "Well, Im headed to the village called England. I think it's rather north, so I think I'll have to pass through the Northern Forest."

            "Hmmm, I guess I shouldn't tell you this but since you helped me I am in debt to you. If you travel along the usual path in the North Forest, eventually you will reach a clearing with a huge tree." Yun was familiar with that.

            "Usually If one were going to England you would go north of that clearing onto the path, but if you go to the west of the clearing and beat through the brush a little bit, you will find another path, this path is usually hidden from human eye's. If you follow this path you will end up in a village of fur's called Corneria. They aren't used to many human's coming through, but I advise you seek out the old fur Peppy, he and I were good friends earlier in life. Tell him Torry pointed you there. If you have any other problems there is another one called Falco. He was rather young the last time I saw him, but he has a remarkable gift. If he looks into your eye's, he can tell everyone what a good person you are. Peppy will give you shelter there, and he can tell you of a Quick path to the village of England. It would save you at least a week of travel." Yun didn't know what to say. This would help him out tremendously.

            "Miss, I sincerely thank you for your help. I'll take your advice in stride." With that Yun left, and Torry went back up to check on Cast.

                                    ………………………………………….

            "Cast, I must admit, that scar does look pretty cool." Said Jason. It was the beginning of summer vacation and all the young furs were happy at their newfound freedom. It was several weeks after the 'Incident' as they called it. Cast's wound had healed up, but had left an amazing scar over his right eye.

            "Yeah, well, It certainly hurt getting it." Cast was being his usual jubilant self. Summer vacation had started, they had an entire summer to waste!

            "Well guys, what do you want to do?" Conte asked. They usually made a large trip every summer. Last summer they had went to Macbeth, and saw the huge train that was stationed there.

            "Hmmm, Let's ask my mom. She'll know a good place!" Cast exulted. 

            "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Called Conte.  At this all three of them took off, running at top speed to try and get to Cast's house first. This didn't bode well for Jason though, and his multitude of snack's caught up with him. He was soon out of breath, and and ended up being the rotten egg.

            "Well lets go inside." They did so, and were greeted by 3 glasses of his mom's famous lemonade. Torry was humming some tune in the Kitchen.

            "Thanks mom!" The next few minutes went by rather fast as Cast and Jason drank all of there lemonade without stopping. They were soon reminiscing about the lemonade, while Conte, ever the smart one, Was drinking hers in small sips, and had half a glass left. They looked at her jealously. Torry walked back in and sat down on the couch, watching the kids.

            "Hey mom, you know our big annual summer trip is coming up. Where's a good place to go?" Torry thought about this for a while, then answered.

            "Why don't you kit's go to Corneria? It's always beautiful this time of year." The kids thought about this for a while. Then there was an unspoken agreement. Corneria it would be!

                                    …………………………………

Authors Note: The main plot of the story will start to come together in the next chapter. I wonder how many people get what's going to happen? Well, whether you get it or not, its gonna happen so be ready! Cast and friends are going to start meeting up with Fox and Co, so expect appearances by the starfox cast.


	3. A new legacy

Knuckle Down

Chapter 3

            Cast, Conte and Jason made their way through the forest.

            "Well, Looks like the big tree is just up ahead, I think I see the clearing your mom was talking about Cast." Jason noted. Cast had other things on his mind at the moment, and was only brought back to reality by a large piece of underbrush hitting him in the face.

            "Cast watch where your going." Cast decided that a quick retort was the best way to deal with Conte's over-protectiveness.

            "Yes Mother." Yeah, that was a good one. He wished he hadn't said it after that, Conte had a rather hurt look on her face.

            "Aw, Conte Im sorry. It's just that Im 17 now, I don't need anyone looking after. Me right… YOWR!" While he was talking he had somehow strayed a little bit from the path and had gotten himself stuck in some pricker bushes.

            " Stupid razzin frazzin pricker bushes….."  

            "Don't need anyone looking after you huh?" Cast would have been blushing had his fur not been so dark.

            "Shut it Jason." Conte giggled slightly at this. They made the correct western turn at the tree, and struck the path at the correct place. Cast had a great idea, and voiced his opinion.

            "Hey guy's, lets sing a song. We have a ton we can sing now, cause we just got those new tapes." Conte and Jason gave each other sidelong looks, then smiled and agreed. 

"Alright, here, what song should we sing?" Cast asked.

"How about 'Bring me to life?'" Conte asked.

"Nah that's too girly, How about Backstreet Fur's, Larger than life?" Cast looked at Jason for a few seconds, Then Slapped him.

            "How about that Song 'Hero'? That's a good one."

            "Nah," Said Conte. "Ooh, Lets sing this one, it's called "Harder to Breath", I have the cassette on me." Cast decided what the hell and agreed. Jason was a little more adamant about not singing it, but gave in anyway. They listened to the song  on the cassette to learn the lyrics.

            "Here, you guys start singing in a second. I have something I wanna show you." Cast was dumbfounded. What could he wanna show us? His question was answered quickly by Jason bringing out a harmonica. He then launched into perfectly imitating the melody of the song, tapping his side's for the bass line. Cast not one to miss his cue, started in on the song immediately.

            "How dare you say my behavior is unacceptable, so condenscending unnecessarily critical, I have the tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step cause If I do you'll need a miracle," Cast sung with more than a hint of enthusiasm, Conte shifted and started singing the second verse

            "You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here, This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear, You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to friggin' tread the ground I'm walking on," She sung perfectly in tune, and they both started singing the chorus together,

"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
There's no way we're gonna give up,  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams,  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe." They finished the chorus and immediately broke out laughing. Jason had actually did a very commendable job with his harmonica. How he had managed to memorize the song was beyond him whatever. The song had served it's purpose though, and they could see the smoke coming from smokestacks in what could only be Corneria.

            "Cool we're almost there!" Jason was thinking about the Peppy's food. Word had it that he made the best Cream-Puffs in all the realm of the Great Fox. He couldn't wait!

            "Yeah, I want to see the Lake, I heard it was beautiful, with lots of flower's and the clear lake water…" Cast wanted to see that himself…. Yeah, It would be awesome. They were coming up on the town now. He could see it clearly. There were some kits playing on a little play fort a while into the city, in sort of like a recreation area. There were houses and buildings around scattered around the area. It was truly a quaint beautiful, far removed from the hustle and bustle of Zoness. They walked around for a little while, said Hi to some of the people. They met a Avian with that looked into each one of their eyes as they walked around the center area, where they were joking around with some of the kits. He didn't say anything, but looked into Cast's eyes a little longer than Conte and Jason.

            "Weird…" Cast muttered. Eventually they made there way to Peppy's front door. Cast hadn't seen Peppy in over 10 years, and he hadn't ever met Conte or Jason. Ah well. It was now or never! There isn't an inbetween! Just knock on the…. This mental pep talk ended with Peppy opening up the door and bounding out, giving Cast a great big hare hug.

            "Cast meh boy! I haven't seen you in ages! Come in Come in! Bring your friends!" Cast didn't quite walk into the house, Peppy sort of dragged him in. Conte and Jason entered after him, bemused looks on their faces. They sat down in some comfortable chairs, leaving Peppy to bound off to get some refreshments. 

            "Wow Cast, he still remembers you after all these years. That's pretty awesome." Jason remarked. Conte was busy looking around the house, noting all the neat things she would have to ask him about. Peppy came back, much to the delight of Jason, carrying his cream-puffs. He set the tray down, and started talking.

            "Cast, how have you been! I haven't seen you or your mother in so long. And look! This time you've brought along friends! Tell me who is this strapping young man?" Jason was caught off guard, having stuffed 3 of the 5 cream-puffs in his mouth at the same time. Cast grinned.

            "That's Jason Peppy." Jason managed a muffled 'Hi'. 

            "And who is this beautiful young woman? Do my old eye's deceive me, or is that Torry sitting there? No it can't be." Peppy must have noticed her becoming a little uncomfortable. "Im just joking around my dear! How are you today madmoiselle?" Peppy held her hand and kissed it. She was taken aback by his chivalry, and blushed a little, you couldn't see it very well though, her dark fur obscuring it. 

            "So how are you all today? Your mom sent word that you kits were coming through post. I guess you guys are staying all summer?" Cast nodded. 

            "Well that's great, I'll be sure to show you guys around. Buuuut, after all these festivities I need to retire for a little while. Why don't you go explore for a little while. There are some other people around here about your age. They should be hanging around the lake around this time. Why don't you go hook up with them, they should provide some entertainment for you." Peppy said.

            "Thanks Peppy," Said Cast. Peppy got up and walked to his room. Slowly, odd for a hare, but not for his age. 

            "Well guys, lets head out to the lake." Jason said after Peppy had left. They left the house and started out for the lake. Conte apparently had something on her mind, and was deep in thought. Jason was following them absentmindedly, munching on another creampuff. Conte had given hers up. She was on a diet or something. They walked along for a while, before Cast decided to ask what was up.

            "Hey Conte, something on your mind?" Conte looked up at him, (Cast had a good 3 inches over her height.) 

            "Cast, Does your mom know Peppy? I mean KNOW?" Cast had to think about it for a little while, then gave his response.

            "Yeah I think so, I think they dated in the past. Before she and dad were a couple." Conte almost wished she hadn't said that. Cast had lost his father a little while earlier in life. He still didn't like talking about it.

            "Well, whatever they had is over I guess. But you know, when he looked at me, it was like he was looking at your mother. Cast, Do I look a lot like your mom?" Cast looked very hard at her. The resembelance was striking. He hadn't really noticed it before. The only difference was that Conte was a little bit shorter than his mom.

            "Yeah I guess so. Your still the most beautiful Panther I've ever seen." She gave him a sidelong look.

            "Haha, If only you looked as good as you flirted." Cast knew that she was just joking. She had to be. After all, Cast was of the opinion that he was the hottest thing on the planet. He wouldn't tell anybody that though. He really wasn't all that big, and kinda not that built, but doesn't every guy think that at one time or another?

            "Sigh, You cant blame me for trying." They noticed the lake coming up. They saw some other furs playing volleyball on a net they had set up. It looked to be 3 on 2, with a Fox and an Avian on one team, and a Hound, A vixen, and a toad on the other. They were having a great ole time. As they saw them approach the Fox held up his hand, motioning for the game to take a time out. He walked over to where Cast, Conte, and Jason were standing.           

            "Hey everyone, Are you the Furs Peppy was talking about so much? Nah, course you are, Two Panthers and a Hound, Couldn't be anyone else." Cast and Conte smiled, and Jason was still wolfing on his cream-puff.

            "Heh, Let me introduce myself. My name is Fox McCloud, this Beautiful Vixen over here is Krystal," The Vixen waved. "These are my Close friends, Slippy, Falco, and the ever mischevious Bill." They all waved.

            "Hi, Nice to meet you all. My name is Cast, and these are my Friends, Jason and Conte." Conte waved to everyone. Jason just finished his cream puff, and started waving franticly, trying to recover some shred of dignity. This game everyone a laugh.

            "Hey guys, we need some more people to play volleyball with us, if you guys join you can even out the teams." Announced Falco.

            "Sure!" Said Cast. Conte smiled and went over to the other court, with Krystal and the others, Jason joined Cast with Fox and Falco on the other team. They started a very enjoyable game, which ended with a tie. They started another set. They played for a while then took a break. Krystal, anticipating everyones arrival had created a huge picnic lunch, which everyone partook of. While Cast was eating he noticed a figure on the other bank of the lake. 

            "Hey who's that?" Cast asked Fox.

            "Hmmm, That's a human that's been hanging around here for a while. He stays on the other bank practicing some form of human fighting. I personally don't like him that much, but Falco did his little trick, so we're sure he wont hurt anyone." Cast didn't feel like asking what Falco's trick was, so he left it alone. He had more on his mind right now. He wanted to make sure of something. 

            "Guys Ill be right back." Fox had an idea of what he was doing, and asked if he wanted anyone to go along with him to make sure nothing happened.

            "Nah," Cast answered. "I'll be alright." Fox didn't push it, and let Cast go. Cast walked over to the other side of the lake, easing slowly up on the position of the man. As he got closer he noticed that the man was moving around what looked to be a large upright log. He got closer, and the man didn't break his stride. He was using some odd fighting position, and was hitting the log. He didn't even flinch as he hit the log as hard as he could. The log was not of the same constitution though, and was slowly being withered into nothing by the volley of blows the man was giving it. Cast sat down mesmerized by the dance the man was doing. Cast knew who the man was though. The man who had saved him that night. The man stopped hitting the log. He looked over to the Cast, sitting on the ground.

            "Hey kid, how's it going?" Cast stood up and looked at Yun. Then he jumped up and gave him a huge hug,

            "What the, heh." Yun smiled.

            "Yun, I have a question." Yun looked down at the kid. Apparently, his mom had told him his name.

            "Sure kid, whats up?"

            "Yun, will you teach me how to fight like that?" Yun was shocked. Could it be done? Could he actually get a fur to box? It would be monumental. But He didn't think it could be done. 

            "Cast, Boxing is a human sport. I don't think that a fur would do very well in the human world of Boxing." Cast gave him a steely gaze. 

            "I can do it, just teach me." Yun continued,

            "Cast, you don't know what your getting into. A fur has NEVER boxed. Ever. I don't think that even if you could, that the league would allow it. I really don't want you to have to deal with how some humans are. So the answer to your question is no." Cast wouldn't give up now. He wanted to Box, he could finally show everyone that he wasn't a wuss, he could do something, it would make Conte finally like him!

            "Sir, with all due respect, I think you should teach me. It doesn't matter that Im a fur! I'm just as capable as any human! Just give me a chance!" Yun looked pitifully at the young fur.       

            "Im sorry, I just don't think I can do that. It would hurt both of us to much If all the work you put in was for naught."       

            "Yun, don't let me go down. I need someone to help me with this. I really want to learn to box. I wont give in! Im strong, they'll have to deal with me. I can prove that Im just as viable a um, Boxer, as anyone else! I can do it! Don't deny me this. I'll do whatever it takes, flat out." Yun looked at the distraught fur. He reminded him of himself. Well, I guess my protégé can be a fur. Maybe we can do this.

            "Sigh, you broke me down. Cast, Ill teach you how to Box."


	4. Tough Time

Knuckle Down

Chapter 4

            Cast stood in front of Yun. It was dark outside, Yun had said that the less people knew about his training, the less they would have interference and such. Bedside's, a lot of humans and furs wouldn't approve of this collaboration. Cast was dressed in light blue shorts, no shirt. Yun said a shirt would restrict his movement. It was time for the first lesson. 

            "Alright," Said Yun. "The first thing we do before starting a lesson is physical conditioning. Cast, do a quick spin around." Cast complied, rotating in a 360 before coming to a halt in front.

            "Hmmm…. You're utterly pathetic. We're going to need to do some serious work before your ready to take on my regimen." Cast felt more than a little indignant. He wasn't THAT bad off. He was still built better than most humans his age. 

            "I aint that bad." Cast remarked, his smart-aleck personality showing through a little bit.

            "You aren't that bad huh? Why don't you do 50 push-ups for me. Right now. Go on get started." Cast looked at him blankly.

            "What's a push up?" Yun groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

                                                …………………………………..

            Fox looked up from the spot where he was sitting with Krystal. They usually came out to the field at night to enjoy the stars, sharing their romantic moment. They had gone through a tough time with the Shane thing a while ago, but they had gotten over it, and everything was pretty much back to normal. If anything they were a bit closer now. 

            "Aren't the star's beautiful Fox?" Krystal asked. She asked the same question almost every night they were out. And Fox always answered the same way.

            "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Krystal laughed a little bit. If the response was ever any different, it might break the mojo they had going. They sat around for a little while, enjoying each other's company. They're peaceful repose was interrupted by motioning to Fox from the edge of the forest.

            "What the… Damnit…." Krystal sat up and looked at Fox.

            "What's wrong?" Krystal asked.

            "Nothing, I have to go see something, I'm sorry. We'll have to continue this tomorrow." Krystal pouted and said she understood. Damnit, Fox thought. Bill better have a good reason for this! I'll ring his neck myself if he doesn't. Fox followed Bill as Bill moved into the forest. He closed in on him as he was walking.

            "Bill. You'd better have a great awesome reason for this. I don't much like being interrupted while Im spending time with Krystal." Bill nodded.

            "Fox, something's up. You remember that human, and the jaguar, the male one, Cast?"

            "Yeah, I remember him very well. Why?" Fox looked at Bill with interest.

            "Well, they are both doing something together. I don't know what, but every night they're sneaking out to this clearing in the woods. It isn't right, and I think you should look into it." Bill said. He motioned for them to stop. They were almost to the clearing, they could hear the two conversing. Fox moved for a closer look, leaving Bill a little ways behind. What he saw astounded him. The human was teaching the fur something. But what? Humans and furs don't share secrets and techniques with each other. The Great War had put an end to anything like that. It was unnatural for these two to be together. Fox knew that Cast had to be confronted about this. Surely he knew about the reason why Humans and Furs don't interact? They weren't enemies per say, but they damn sure weren't friends. The closest he had ever come to having a human friend was Shane, and Shane wasn't even a true human. Not anymore at least.

            "Bill, go back to town. I'm going to keep an eye on these two for a little while." Bill silently complied. Fox continued watching the two, as Cast was instructed in some form of human.

            "Sigh, I'm going to have to have a talk with him. He needs to learn a few things." Fox continued watching, while the kit went through his ordeal.

                                    ……………………………………..

            "Cmon! You can do better than that! I thought you said you were 'Not that bad'? Then why are you having so much trouble with such a simple idea?" Cast was doing his push up's doggedly. He managed to grunt out a response.

            "I'm not having any trouble at all. Stop being so mean about it. This is hard." Cast continued with his 37th push up. 

            "Haha! Hard? Did you think it'd be easy? I'm not training you to be some 4th rate fighter who never had to work hard for anything. I'm here to teach you to be the best you can be, and If you cant cut it, or WONT cut it. Well, then there is no place for you in my schedule. Give up now and go home to your mom." Cast looked at him gravely, finishing his push ups. He sat up, utterly exhausted. 

            "I'll never give up." He said simply. Yun looked at him. Then he smiled. 

            "Ok, Well it seems you've completed your first exercise." Cast almost died right then.

            "FIRST?! As in not last?!" Yun laughed.

            "Yes there is more. Don't worry about it for right now. Take a 15 minute break. I'll cook up some food for you, you'll need the energy." Yun walked off to start a fire and heat up some stew. Cast fell backwards out of his sitting position. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this." He thought. Yun, working on his stew, had almost seemed to overhear his thoughts.

            "Cast, If it helps, when I started, I was only able to do 10 push ups." Cast sat up immediately.

            "Wha wha?!" Yun laughed again and wouldn't say anything more. He gently stirred his stew, adding some bits of meat to it. They ate, and eventually got back to training.

            "We only have a few hours before dawn, so I want you to run around this clearing 100 times to build endurance."

            "Damn…."

                                    ……………………………………….

            Fox eventually got back to his house, After watching them do their training which had explained everything to Fox.Damn, he was going to have to deal with this in the morning. He was a bit tired now. He went to sleep, and dreamt of a massive confrontation involving some humans and Cast. It was soon forgotten as it were.

                                    ……………………………………….

            Cast slinked back into Peppy's house, and slipped into bed. He fell asleep without even pulling the covers over his head. He didn't notice Conte eyeing him from her bed. 

            "What was he doing?" She thought. She didn't pursue it right then, and drifted back to sleep.

                                    ………………………………………...

            "Wake up you galoot." Jason shook Cast's prostrate form violently. Cast replied in kind.

            "Mfugger rawr mmmph" Cast warily stood up. His muscles all ached. Goddamn. That training was having an effect, though not a outward one. Jason left the room as Cast put on all his clothes. Once he was don't he headed downstairs where Jason was hanging out.

            "Hey what time is it Jason?" Jason gave cast an odd look. Right then, Conte came into the room.   

            "It's around 3'oclock." Cast dropped his jaw.

            "3 OCLOCK?!!?" Conte popped Jason on the head really fast.

            "Don't yell! Peppy and Fox are talking in the other room. About you I might add." I wondered what they were talking about. It couldn't be about Yun and him. Just then, before he could ask Conte what about, Peppy called him into the kitchen. Cast went in. He didn't like the look they were giving him.

            "Cast, I'd like to know what you were doing out last night." Cast immediately knew he was in deep trouble. 

            "Um, nothing. I was just taking a walk." Peppy eyed him.

            "Cast, I don't think your telling all that you did. Fox, why don't you tell Cast what you told me." Fox looked at Peppy. He looked uncomfortable, apparently he had been asking advice about him, but now it looked like he was helping to incriminate him. Cast felt that he was being betrayed. Fox gave him a sympathetic look, then spoke.

            "I saw him out in the forest clearing, being taught how to fight by a human." Peppy looked at Cast again.    

            "So, is this true?" Cast looked at him. He couldn't back out of it now.

            "Yes Peppy." Peppy looked at him closely.

            "Cast, I don't believe it's appropriate for you to be out there with that human. I don't trust him. You know our kind don't get along with human's, don't go pushing things on a human that they don't understand. He doesn't know anything about Fur's and most of us would prefer it stay that way. So, to be clear, you are no longer to be instructed by the human." Cast was dumbfounded. He'd only been training a day, and they were already piling in against them! This wasn't fair, it wasn't right either! Yun said this would happen, Cast thought to himself.

            "But why? He wont hurt anyone! Even Falco can attest to that!" Peppy gave him an even sterner look.

            "Cast, It's done. You cant continue." Cast couldn't  accept that, WOULDN'T accept it. 

            "Peppy I'm 17 years old, you cant order me around like some little kit anymore. I wont allow it! It's my choice who I associate with, not yours, not fox's, not anyone's!" Peppy stood up, a little angry now.

            "Cast I forbid it!" Cast was almost blind with anger right now. He said something that looking back he wished he never would have said.

            "You aren't my father. Leave me alone." Cast stormed out of the room, leaving Peppy sitting there shocked, and Fox in stunned silence. 

            Cast burst out of the room, and went upstairs. He threw all of his clothes and personal items. In a bag, and threw it down the stairs. Peppy was nowhere to be seen, neither was Jason or Fox. The only person in the room was Conte. She looked at him, super pissed.    

            "Cast, where are you going?" Cast didn't say anything, and opened the door. Yun was at the pub more than likely. He would go there and ask him what to do. He would know.

            "Away. I wont be back for a while." Conte knew something was up. She had listened to the entire conversation.

            "Cast, you really hurt Peppy. I don't think you should have said that, he was only looking out for your well being." Cast didn't look at her.

            "I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. From now on, Im going to do what I want, no what anyone else wants. I've been messed with by furs my entire life, because I wasn't that big, cause I was a bit smart. Just leave me alone. I'll come back eventually." Cast left out of the house in a huff. Maybe he was being too hasty. He didn't care though.

            "Cast get back here!" Damnit, it was that meddler Fox. He caught up with Cast, and grabbed his arm. Now Cast had learned a thing or two last night, he knew how to punch correctly, he knew a bit of the stance, and with his anger the way it was, he was itching for someone to  try it out on. He dropped his bag, turned around, and slugged Fox as hard as he could. Fox was almost turned completely around by the impact. He fell to the ground. He looked stunned. Cast picked up his bag and kept on walking.

                                    ……………………

Author's Note: It seems Cast is starting to lose it a little bit! What good could come out of this development? It seems kind of bleak for the young boxer. Anyway, I'm getting a little bit more into the story now, and you can expect to start seeing a lot of twists and turns, its gonna start getting really exciting! Anyway, Read and review!


	5. Shattered

Knuckle Down

Chapter 5

            Cast looked back at where Fox was still lying on the ground. He was probably going to regret that later. Peppy had been telling him that Fox was the protector of the village. He didn't get that way by being a wimp. Cast knew he had caught him off-guard, and that could mean trouble later, he hadn't learned that much (The normal boxing stance, and some jabs and hooks among other things.), so if he fought again he may very well lose.

            "Well then bring it on!" He said to no one in particular. He was taking a walk in the woods, he would have to go back to the town and find Yun soon. It would mean trouble. More scolding. More drama.

            "Aaaaa!" Cast fell down. He was feeling defeated. He lay on his back looking at the sky. He would have to deal with whatever Yun was going to tell him. With a sigh he headed back to town.

                                    ………………………………………….

            "He punched you?!" Falco asked incredulously. Fox nodded. They were hanging around outside Krystal's house. Krystal had gone to market for a little while, so he and Falco had some time to talk.

            "I don't know what to do. I feel like trashing him, but I don't think Peppy would appreciate me waling on his semi-god son." Falco looked Fox in the eye. He could tell what Fox was really feeling. He really wanted to help the kid out, but somehow was struggling in what to do with him.

            "Fox, maybe you should talk to him, let him know how to deal with what he's going through right now. You know he really wanted to learn what the human was teaching him, so maybe you should talk to Peppy and ask him to allow him to train under him."    Fox looked at Falco.

            "But we don't know anything about the guy, only that you told us he wouldn't hurt anyone." Fox countered.

            "Have I been wrong yet?" Fox had to nod, it was true, he hadn't been wrong.

            "Na, I guess I'll talk to Peppy and see what he says." Fox got up, and started the walk to Peppy's house.

                                    ……………………………………………….

            Cast walked had been to the Pub. Yun wasn't there anymore though, The bartender said he had gone to the market, to pick up some supplies. Cast had thanked him and continued on his way. He closed in on the market, and saw in the hustle and bustle of furs, Yun trying to buy some apples, and some firewood. He noticed that all the furs seemed to create a small circle around him, trying to keep there distance. 

            "Will there ever be an end to this?" He thought. He noticed as he was passing, Fox's blue vixen Girlfriend. Odd, for a vixen to be that color. He hadn't noticed it much before. Meh, he thought. Yun had moved in his musings, he was almost to the edge of the market, heading towards the main village. He jogged to catch up with him. He caught up with him in front of Krystal's house, where Falco was lounging around on the side.

            "Yun, wait!" He asked. Yun obligingly stopped. Cast ran up to him. He had had some thoughts on what he was gonna say, all of them ended up with his doom. Well, he would understand.

            "Yun, can I stay with you for a little while?" Yun looked down at his suitcase then back at him.      

            "Why?" Here's where it comes. Cast thought.

            "Well, My Guardian kinda said that I couldn't train anymore. So I said I'd leave." Cast looked back at him. Yun looked slightly amused.

            "Now why would you say something like that? What if I DIDN'T let you stay with me?" Yun looked at him. Cast was uncomfortable now.

            "Well, I sorta didn't think of that." He looked sheepishly at Yun. Yun looked at him more seriously.

            "Cast, I think you should go back and talk to your uncle."

            "He's not my uncle."

            "Whatever. If he says I cant teach you then there is no reason for me to continue against his wishes." Cast was stunned. Now he was in big trouble. He couldn't very well go back.

            "But I CANT go back!" Cast yelled. Yun looked at him direly.

            "What exactly did you do that meant you couldn't go back?" Cast looked at him. Now It was really gonna be rough. If he wanted to continue with his training, he would have to tell him.

            "I woke  up, and Fox and Peppy were in the kitchen. Peppy called me in, then Fox told him what you and I had been doing. He told me continue. After he told me, Well, I was mad, and I told him he wasn't my father. I packed up my stuff and left, then when I was walking, Fox came up behind me, I was really angry so I punched him and went to find you." Yun looked REALLY angry now. It was like he was trying to contain his anger.   

            "Cast, did Fox make a move to attack you?" Yun asked with dead seriousness. This would tell whether Fox should continue his training or not.

            "Not really, but I was really angry so…" Yun didn't let him finish his sentence.

            "Cast, I will not teach you how to Box anymore." The anger was apparent on Yuns face. No one would use the skills taught by him out of anger. No one would tarnish his legacy like that. If he could not contain his anger, he was not worthy of learning.

            "But," Cast started. Yun cut him off with a shout.

            "No! Don't talk. My decision here is Final. You need to find your own way. Now leave my presence." Cast stood there. Yun walked away and went into the village, leaving Cast standing there. 

            "Now I have nothing…" He stated. He picked up his bag, and started wandering towards the forest. Krystal, who had been on her way home from the market, paused then ran to find Fox.

                                    ………………………………………….

            Fox marched into Peppys house. He had already hurt Cast once, (And been hurt by him, his jaw was still sore.)So now was the time to make up. Be that as it may, he was still pissed off at him. He hadn't deserved that punch. He saw Peppy sitting on the couch. He looked half asleep.

            "Peppy! Wake old man!" Peppy's eyes slowly opened. He tolerated Fox's semi-disrespect because it was only a jest. He didn't mean any harm by it.

            "What's up Fox?" Peppy asked slowly. He had a feeling he knew what was happening though.

            "Peppy we need to talk. I've been thinking about it. Why don't we let Cast keep training under the human?" Peppy eyed Fox.

            "I don't think so. It seems that I have no choice in the matter anyway. As he said, Im not his father." Peppy looked slightly defeated. 

            "Cmon old timer. You know as well as I do he didn't mean that. He was just being a typical angsty teenager." Fox had been through this time as well. He was only two years out of his teens himself.

            "Sigh, I just don't think it would work. Even if he does listen to me, which he probably wont, Before I allowed him to endanger himself, I'd have to meet this human first. Just to make sure nothing was up." Peppy said.

            "Peppy you're a tough one. How about if I made it so that you could meet the human?" Fox asked.

            "I guess I'd do it." Peppy replied.

            "Hmm. I think that would work. I'll have to go find Cast right now before…." His attention was drawn away by Krystal opening the door and stepping in. She had just arrived, and had news for Fox.

            "Hey Krystal, what's up?" Krystal responded quickly.

            "Fox, the human, Yun he said, said he wasn't going to teach Fox how to 'Box' or something, and Cast ran away into the forest. Fox, you know that there's been sightings of a human hunter in the woods!" Fox looked astonished. It was starting to get dark now. Damnit! He should have thought about that! But the hunter hadn't been seen for month's! But last time he had managed to claim a villager. Fox had went after him without any success though. What if he came back today?

            "Peppy, I'll be back." Peppy looked at him.

            "Watch yourself Fox." Fox was already out the door. Unnoticed, Conte slipped out after him.

                                    …………………………………………..

Conte followed behind silently as Fox ran toward the forest clearing. Conte would have broken off and gone her own way to keep out of they way, but she didn't know where he was. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to Cast. She should have made more of an effort to stop him. Then none of this would have happened. She hadn't ever properly thanked him for what he did. If he had just left her he wouldn't have had that scar on his face. But he had to go and try and deal with that jerk on his own. She should have let him know that she was always indebted to him for that. She knew Cast well, and he was a great guy, loyal, nice, always there to help. Maybe if she was a little nicer to him. She couldn't dent that his various misguided come-ons were funny, but maybe she could give him a chance. It was just that they had been friends since early school days, Conte thought that if they went out it would ruin the friendship they had. Beside's he was still a cute guy. These thoughts were made all the urgent by Cast's apparent danger. She would have to hurry, Fox was starting to get ahead.

                        …………………………………………….

            Fox spotted Cast in the clearing up ahead. He quickly came out of the brush. 

            "Cast!" Fox said quickly. Cast looked up. He didn't see all that glad to see him. In fact, he looked all kinds of distraught.

            "What do you want?" He asked almost silently.

            "Cast you need to come back to the village. There were sightings of a human hunter around, and It's not safe for a Fur to be out here by himself." Fox stated.

            "Bah. I don't wanna go back. Everyone hates me now. I screwed up really bad." He stated it simply, the defeat in his voice was heart breaking to hear. 

            "Cmon Cast. I talked to Peppy. If you come with me there's a chance for you too keep on doing your thing with the human." Fox replied. That should spur him on he thought.

            "His name is Yun. And he said he wouldn't teach me anymore. Besides I cant go back after how I treated everyone." Cast said. Fox mentally sighed. It was going to be hard to get him back.

            "Cast, we all forgive you. We know how you were feeling. We've all had feelings like that. Just come back. It's not safe out here." Cast was looking up anymore now.

            "Fox, how do I know your not lying?" Fox looked at him. Stupid teenager.

            "If I truly hated you, would I be out here trying to save you now?" Cast looked at him. He stood up, and walked toward Fox. Fox extended his paw, like Shane had done to him. Cast looked warily, then they clasped paws.

            "Cmon lets head back." Fox stated. Cast went back to get his bag.

                                    ……………………………………………….

                        Conte saw the glint to the side of the forest. Fox had walked ahead, so there was no doubt what the shining figure was trained on. Conte sprung into action almost unconsciously.

                                    ……………………………………………….

                        "What the!" Cast yelled. Conte had come out of nowhere and shoved him! Why would she do…. His thoughts were shattered as the sound like a thunder clap shattered next to him. Cast saw Conte, where he would have been, Stand there for a second, then fall to the ground.

            Authors note: Wow. Another chapter done. Well, tis about time for a decent cliff hanger. Is Conte alive or dead? Were people beaten up in the making of this Fic? Only me and god know, and if you wait a lil while, you will too. As always, reviews are mucho appreciated. Makes me feel special, so keep em coming.


	6. Blood and Tears

Knuckle Down

Chapter 6

            Cast watched as if in slow motion Conte dropped to the ground. The thunder finished, and Cast moved to the ground where Conte had fallen. She had a huge hole in her left shoulder. It was bleeding profusely. Who had done this!?! Why had they done it? Cast picked up Conte.

            "Conte? Conte talk to me! Damnit talk!" Conte didn't reply. Cast started crying uncontrollably, Conte limp in his arms. Fox saw what had happened and had stood there stunned. Of all times, why did the hunter have to appear now? He thought. This realization gave Fox a surge of hate he had never felt before, stronger than anything. The hunter wouldn't get away this time.

            "Cast stay here." Fox said. Cast understandably didn't reply. He just stood there holding Conte in his arms. Fox looked at him, than darted off into the woods, toward the direction of the gunshot.

            Cast stood there not knowing, not comprehending. This couldn't be happening. Things like this just didn't happen to people like him. Cast shook her gently, as if to get her to respond. She would not move. With the realization that Conte was probably dead, Cast put her down, and moved into the forest.

                                    ………………………………..

            Fox moved stealthily threw the woods. The hunter was not far ahead, he could smell him. Fox trailed him as he moved. All of a sudden though, he lost the scent. Fox's mind raced. That could only mean that the hunter knew that fox was trailing him and had shifted from downwind. Fox slowly unsheathed the dagger from his hip. This was deadly serious, and he knew it. If the hunter got a bead on him with that shotgun, he would go the same way as his father. Fox wanted to see him again but he still had stuff to do in this world. Thinking of it brought Fox a sudden rush of hatred. This human had probably killed Cast's friend, and if he didn't watch it, he would end up in a grave early. Fox sidled up to a tree. He listened intently for the sounds of a human. The trees gave no clue, and Fox remained silent. Fox could hear birds above his head in the tree.

            Fox remained like this for a while. It occurred to him that something was very wrong. Something had changed and he couldn't put his finger on it. After about a second he realized it.

            The birds above him weren't chirping anymore. 

            Fox, not one to think about his actions, dove as fast as he could out from under the tree. He moved not a second to soon, as the ground where he was standing was annihilated by the pellets from a 12-gauge shotgun. The thunder hit him a second after word, nearly knocking him off balance. The sound was insanely loud to his sensitive ears. It took Fox only a few seconds to regain his composure. Using the fact that the hunter had probably not moved, Fox threw his dagger into the tree where the shot had come from. Fox hard a muffled yell, and he saw a cloaked figure fall to the ground. Fox was on it in a flash. There was a brief scuffle, during which Fox withdrew his dagger from the humans left leg. Fox gained the upper-hand, and pinned the human down to the ground and had his dagger at his throat. The human had a look on him of the utmost revulsion, which Fox matched glare for glare. Fox removed the gun from the humans left side, and picked it up, while still having the dagger at his throat. Fox was the caught off guard as a orange and black blur knocked him off of the hunter. 

            "What the… Cast?!" Cast without replying got on top of the stunned hunter. He raised his hand, and folded it like his teacher had taught him too. He looked at down at the hunter, then punched him with every ounce of strength his angry form could muster. The humans head snapped back and Fox could hear as his nose broke. Fox watched in awe as Cast drew back his fist again. He was going to hit him AGAIN. Fox watched as Cast's fist connected and it made a sickening cracking sound. Fox couldn't take it anymore. There wouldn't be anymore deaths today.

            "Cast STOP!" Fox yelled. Cast hit him again. Fox didn't want to see anymore.

            "STOP IT NOW!" Fox tackled Cast before his fist connected for the fourth time. They tumbled and tussled for a bit, before Fox pinned Cast to the ground.

            "Get off of me!" Cast snarled. Fox looked at him dead in the eye.

            "Cast you cant hit him anymore. You'll kill him." Cast started to struggle violently.

            "Its no less than he deserves! Im going to beat the hell out of him until he's DEAD! Just as dead as Conte is now! I'll make him cry, I'll make him scream! I'll make damn sure he never hurts anyone again!" Cast looked up at him. Fox replied coolly.

            "And what then? So you've killed him. That wouldn't avenge Conte. That wouldn't bring her back. Cliché though it sounds, killing him will put you on his level. He doesn't deserve that pleasure. If you kill him, you'll lose more than Conte, you'll lose yourself." Fox tried to keep the thrashing jaguar down.

            "I DON'T CARE!!" Cast yelled. His voice was starting to lose its force now. 

            "Cast! I've been there! I've done that! There are people I've almost killed before! But I didn't! If you kill someone you lose your innocence, your no longer a pure person. You can walk that thin line for only so long. Once you kill, you cant go back, and no matter how hard you try you'll always have it hanging over you, eating at you. Don't make a mistake that will cost you your soul. You'll be just as damned as him." Cast started to settle down. Fox looked over at the hunter. He was unconscious. Hell, anyone would be after what Cast did.

            "Cast, we may be able to save Conte if she's still alive, and also stop this hunter without killing him." Cast looked at him.

            "What if Conte's really dead though…" He halfway sobbed.

            "Then there's nothing we can do. But I think she may yet be alive, and so we should go with all haste. Bring her to me while I get the hunter prepared. I don't know how long he'll be unconscious." Cast nodded and hurried back into the forest. Fox set to work tying up the hunter, and staunching the blood flow from his broken face.

                                    ……………………………………………..

            Cast worked his way back to where Conte was laying. He entered the clearing, and went to where she lay. He picked her up and headed back to Fox.

                                    ……………………………………………..

            Fox finished tying up the hunter and hefted him over his shoulder just as Cast came back into the clearing. Cast stood there looking detached.

            "Cast, follow me." Cast obediently followed him. They followed a twisting path through the woods. It was almost like moving through a dream to Cast. Nothing seemed to be solid and life went in and out of focus, giving him a detached sense of being. It went on forever, and when they were finished going through the ethereal track, they were at an old cabin that smelled of disuse. 

            Fox went up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, an Old human woman opened the door. Her expression told volumes. She looked at Fox, and at Cast behind him. She then spoke.

            "Come in, and hurry." Fox went in and Cast followed. She motioned for Fox to put the Human down. Fox complied. She walked over to Cast, and Conte who was in her arms. She put her hand on Conte's chest.

            "She still draws breath. There may be a chance we can save her. Put her down on the table and wait for me to return." Cast put Conte down gently on the table as the Old woman shuffled off to a back room. Cast moved over to Fox and talked in a low voice, so the old woman be offended by his question, or apparent lack of knowledge.

            "Fox, who is that?" Before Fox could reply, the old woman's voice floated from the back room, as she started to walk back.

            "My name is of no importance now Cast. There are more important matters to attend to." She walked over to Conte. She had a small red vial in her hand. Cast watched silently as she sprinkled the contents over Conte's wounds. Conte shuddered and Cast moved to help her. The old woman stopped him.

            "Listen well to what I have to say. Conte's wounds are grievous. Her heart is barely functioning enough to keep her body alive, and I fear her spirit may have already departed. That potion I gave her will try to mend her body and return her life force, but the process must not be interrupted. Any harm or change in her surrounding's could cause her spirit to leave forever, and cause her body to die along with it. You cannot interfere with the process." Cast looked at her.

            "How long will it take her to heal?" He asked. The old woman looked at him.

            "I believe three months should be adequate. But Cast, I am not one to give false hope. There is a very high probability that she will die, Despite my efforts." Cast looked at her.

            "Thank you." Cast left the house quietly. Fox could not bear to see him like that. Cast was crushed, and he didn't want anybody to see it, although everybody could see it anyway.

            "Mia, what should we do about this one?" Fox asked as he pointed to the hunter.

            "Well, was he the one who shot this girl?" Fox nodded. Mia shook her head.

            "So much hatred. When will it all end? Well, I think justice will have to be served here. Bring him into the other room, we don't want to disturb Cast's friend." They moved into the back room. It smelled faintly of some spice. Fox propped the hunter against the back wall, while Mia once again concocted some ingredients. While she was doing this, the Hunter came to.

            "Wha, what, where am I?" He stated. Mia sat down in a small chair in the corner of the room, Fox stood where he was, interrogating the Hunter with his eyes.  The hunter made a quick glance around the room, then started to talk.

            "What are you animal's doing holding me here? Let me go! This isn't how you treat your superiors!" The hunter made obscene threats and other comments. Fox was still dwelling on the superiors comment.

            "Superior? Your kind!? And what pray tell makes you so much more superior to us might I ask?" Fox asked of the hunter. The hunter however started on a different thought track, and asked a question of Fox.

            "It couldn't be… I killed you. It was about 16-20 years ago. I killed you… Ah! I get it! You're his son! How ironic for me to be held here by the son whose father was the victim of my first hunt!" Fox stood slack-jawed. It wasn't possible, this old man….. 

            "You…. Killed… My Father?" Fox asked. The human reared his head back and laughed uproariously. It was not the laugh of a human, but more a being of pure malicious intent, steadfast in causing the most pain acutely possible. And it succeded.

            "Why yes you filthy creature. It's as plain as day, you look just like him." He stated, looking Fox dead in the eyes. Fox's hand was at his dagger in a flash, and that same dagger was at the Hunter's throat in less than a second.

            "You bastard. Do you know what that was like? Do you have any Idea what pain you caused my mother and I? A young kit who knew nothing of violence, to have his father murdered by some unfeeling human? Do you know what it's like to lose a father? You disgust me in the deepest depths of my being. Give me one reason I should spare your life, or do you wish I send you to your god right now?" Fox asked with a glint in his eyes. The hunter knew he was deadly serious, and he still acted with bravado.

            "Then do it you animal.  Prove to me that you are all that I made you out to be. Savages, creatures unworthy of respect. Creatures not worth the air they steal from us. Kill me and be damned, or live with what I did hanging over your head. Either you're your soul will be forfeit." The hunter laughed again.

            "You have had your plea, now prepare for the repercussions of your actions. May the gods have no mercy on your soul." Fox raised his dagger, but Mia's voice rang through the air, stopping him from slitting the Human's throat right there. Mia stood from her small seat in the back. The hunter looked at her.

            "Old woman, why do you allow this animal in your house? Have you no pride? Pride for your human heritage?" The hunter asked of her. Mia's eye's blazed from under her semi-shawl. The human could see the grave error he had made, yet he did not know what would be the consequences.

            "Human you say? Human? I have seen human's, and I have seen fur's. You my dear hunter, are not human. You are a beast, worse than any fur. You have committed crimes that are an affront to all beings in this world, Human or Fur. You will pay the price for your acts, oh I will make sure of that." Mia responded, her voice rolling over the room like thunder.

            "Ah, a sympathizer eh? You have no business here then, I pity you." Mia if possible looked even angrier than before. 

            "Pity ME? I think you need a lesson. But not an ordinary lesson. You aren't deserving of my other 'punishments'. We need something deadly serious for you." Mia stated. Fox had never seen Mia so angry, and he for one did not want to be on the receiving end of her final punishment.

            "And what would you, an old woman do about it eh?" He stated. Mia looked at him flatly. Mia then started to emit an aura of white light, it consumed her, and when it left she was standing there, no longer an old woman, but a platinum vixen. Then the humans eye's widened and Mia looked at him, her face beautiful but worn with the tell tale signs of extreme anger.

            "What? You're a animal to?! What the hell is this world coming too?!" He yelled.

Mia walked up to where he was tied down, and slapped him with all the considerable strength she could muster. 

            "There is more to heaven and earth Horatio, then was dreamt of in your philosophy." She stated in a monotone voice. She then walked over to the counter, and picked up the two similar looking vials, one was white, the other black. She mixed them together and it made a bright orange mixture, defying the color wheel. She went over to the human, and poured it over his head. He shuddered, but as soon as the liquid hit his head, it seemed to disappear, for his head was devoid of moisture.

            "It is done. I will explain what I have done once, and only once. Are you listening?" She asked.

            "What did you do to me you witch?!" He yelled. Mia smiled malignantly.

            "It is very simple actually. I bound your essence to the girls. In laymans terms, I bound your souls. If her soul departs and leaves her body, yours will too. The best part is, although she will have respite in the after life, her body having died with her soul, your body will remain. And you will live out your life in the worst way possible, a shell, empty, with nothing on the inside, incapable of moving, speaking, or thought.  And this will apply to anyone you ever harm. So you must live without harming another being for the rest of your life, or suffer the consequences." Mia looked at him with satisfaction on her face. It was out of character for her to deal such a devastating punishment, but the situation warranted it. Fox however, was still not satisfied.

            "That's all well and good," he stated. "But what about my father? He wont suffer anything for murdering him. It took all I had not to kill him straight out." Fox said petulantly.

            "I have not forgotten your father Fox, nor will I." Mia muttered a few words, then went spoke to Fox.

            "Fox, use your claws to cut him on his chest. Not deep wounds, but enough to leave a scar." Fox complied, and the man used all his will not to yell when Fox's claws went through his chest.

            "There," Mia stated. "This is a special lesson from Fox. Whenever Fox thinks about his father, how he misses him or how much he loves him, that scar will burn with the intensity of his longing. It wont be enough to disable you physically, but it will make you regret ever killing Fox's father." Fox looked at her.

            "Is that all?" He asked.

            "Just try it." Fox thought of when he was little, almost so long ago that he could not remember it. He and his father playing in the little castle, his father helping him get to the top. Then he was playing with his toy ball, and it rolled into Peppy's pricked bush, and how his father had stuck his arm in to get it, disregarding the fact that the bush had made him bleed. It almost made Fox cry. The human gritted his teeth for a little, then started sobbing, as the wound burned his flesh.

            "I see, thank you Mia." Mia looked at him and smiled.

            "Don't abuse it though. When you think about your father with the intent of hurting him, it wont work. My spells are not a method of torture." She said.

            "Yes Mia." He stated. 

            "Alright, it's time to get him out of my sight. Put him outside the back door and untie him. He wont harm anyone anymore. The coward will fear for his own soul, so he is harmless." The hunter didn't say anthing. Fox complied, and put him outside. He cut the straps, and the hunter turned around.

            "I'll get you all for this." He stated. Then he ran away. Fox went back inside.

                                    ………………………………………………

            Cast was outside sitting on the porch. He could barely think about how bad he had messed up. He couldn't figure what had changed him so much. He used to be a nice guy, not well liked acrossed the board, but loved by those who knew him. Why did it all have to fall apart. What had changed his personality, and why had it led to the very possibility of one of his best friends death's, the one who he liked, maybe even loved? Why had he done this? It was all very confusing. How would he tell Conte's mother and Father? How could he face them? He could barely face it himself. He wanted nothing more right then than to be in his mother's arms. But it wasn't to be. She was two or three days travel away. He was supposed to go back at the end of the summer break, to graduate with the rest of his class. He wouldn't be able to do it. Not if Conte wasn't there. How would he break the news to Jason? The three of them were like siblings. 

            Cast silently berated himself. Conte would pull through. She had too. Cast was interrupted by Fox walking through the door. Cast spoke first.

            "Fox, Im sorry. I shouldn't have hit you, and I shouldn't have tried to kill that human. I don't know what to do Fox. My world is crashing down, and I've caused so many people such pain in such a short time. My real personality isn't like this. I just don't know what to do." He said.

            "Well, there's not a lot you can do. I've seen your real personality Cast, I saw how happy you were. These are dark times Cast, the animosity between humans and furs has never been greater. It produces people like that hunter, and in the face of such evil times, we have to find strength, we have to stick together. I don't think a war is going to come Cast, but I think we are already fighting." Fox replied sadly.

            "I just don't know. Will you tell me something Fox?" Cast asked. 

            "Sure." Fox replied.

            "Who is that old woman?" He asked sheepishly.

            "Mia? She's an old aquaintance of mine. She's a very reliable and loving person, but she has a vested intrest in justice. She gave the hunter his due." He said flatly.

            "So she's like, a witch?" Fox laughed.

            "Most witches are evil, she's more like a free spirit, who has learned a few tricks." Fox said.

            "Ah."

            "Don't worry Cast. The hunter wont hurt anyone anymore." Cast nodded then got up. He walked back the way they had come, and Fox didn't try to follow him.

                                    ………………………………………………..

            Cast hummed a sad tune while he walked. And the words from a song followed him in his head, nagging at the back of his conciousness.

            _Wake me up….Wake me up inside_

_            Save me_

_            Call my name and Save me from the dark._

_            Wake me up_

_            Bid my blood to run, before I come undone_

_            Save me_

_            Save me from the nothing I've become._

Cast found himself singing the words, and It depressed him even more. It was very applicable. All of a sudden, Cast heard some kind of a stringed instrument playing nearby. He followed the sound of the voice, and when he reached it's source. He saw a Gray Fox, playing a guitar. He looked at Cast. 

            "Hey, Im a traveling Bard, and I've got a song for you to listen to. Care to cross my palm with a piece of silver?" He asked. Cast complied, if only because of curiosity. Then the old fox started playing on his guitar, an old wooden one, a soft melancholy tune. 

             _I am victim of my time_

_            A product of my age_

_            There was no choosing my direction_

_            I was a holy man but now,_

_            With all trials behind me,_

_            I am weak in my conviction_

_            And so I walk, to try to get away_

_            Knowing that someday I'll finally have to face_

_            The fear that will come, from knowing that_

_            The one thing I had left was you, and now your gone_

_            You were a victim of my crimes,_

_            A product of my rage_

_            You were a beautiful distraction_

_            See I kept you locked away outside,             _

_            And let misery provide,_

_            And now I am shamed._

_            And so I walk, to try to find some space,_

_            Where I can be alone, to live my mistakes,_

_            And the fear that will come from knowing the one thing I had left was you_

_            And now your gone_

_            Is there nothing at all_

_            That I can do to turn your heart_

_            Is there nothing to lean on_

_            That can help erase the scars_

_            Te quiero, Me quiero_

_            And I could use a little strength before I fall_

_            Is there nothing at all?_

The fox continued for a while, and Cast realized that If he didn't change, it would be him like that. Cast turned to walk away, having heard enough. But after he had turned away, the music faded, and when he turned around, there was no one there, and his coin was on the ground.

                                    …………………………………………

Authors note: Sorry It took me forever to get this done I apologize. Between school, my internet screwing up, and The Legend of Zelda (Windwaker) I have had next to no free time. I made up for it by making this chapter extra long and extra good (I hope). Muchos Gracias to Arlando for helping me out a ton with a lot of the ideas with this chapter. Hopefully I didn't butcher anything to much. I realize that people may think that the story is getting off track (It IS a boxing story), but do realize that in my style I do have a TON of backstory, and lots of other little plot elements. It makes it so when I do finish this (This damn thing is looking at close to 30 chapters) when I wrap everything up at the end, it'll make you think "I shoulda seen that coming!" Only you didn't. Which makes me feel special. ^^ As always reviews are welcome, and peace out! 


	7. Reconciliation

Note: Sry this has taken so long. A whole lot of crap has been going on in my life. Most of it centering around the soap opera that is my computer. 

Knuckle Down:

Chapter 7

            Cast continued his slow walk towards the village. Many things drifted in and out of his mind as he made his way to through the woods. There were many things he had to ponder. Many of them focused around Conte, Jason, Peppy, Yun. All the good people in his life who he had estranged. He had to face fact's. Conte was probably going to die. He was probably going to lose Jason as his friend and Yun as his trainer. Correction, he had already lost Yun. As Cast was making his melancholy walk through the forest, he noticed a vast tree taking up a large portion of the wooded land to his right. Cast took a long look at the majestic plant. How many years had that tree lived? How many trials and tribulations had it gone through? 

            Cast smiled to himself. The sight of the tree infused him with a new hope. Maybe It would all turn out alright. He had gone to far and tried to hard for it not to matter in the end. He would end up standing tall, a giant among everyone else. He would succeed. He had too. Cast had crept slowly up on the city, and he was caught unaware. He looked at the edge of the village of Corneria.

            It was time to start over.

            _Wake me up._

……………………………………………

            Peppy stared longingly out of the side window from his rocker. The window seemed to have been tainted with all the happenings of late, and its countenance showed it by projecting a thin line of film over the window. It had the effect of darkening the room and casting a gloomy shadow over the area where the rocker was currently doing its business. There were several dings and scratches in the wall, and the floor seemed to have magnetically attracted all sorts of bits of rubbish. The dismal state of his affairs did nothing to help poor old Peppy. His spirits were as gloomy as the room.

            It wasn't as if he hadn't _tried, _Peppy thought to himself. He had only been looking out for his friends son, a by proxy nephew if you will. He had only done what he thought was right. Yet the kid had just thrown it up into his face. Where was the point in all this? He wondered half heartedly. Maybe if he cleaned up this dank room his spirits would lighten. But try as he might he could not bring himself to get up and get to sweeping, pushing, rubbing, scrubbing. It all seemed beyond his reach now. Well. Maybe he would take a nap. His old bones ached for some rest, and he happily obliged them.

            _Wake me up Inside._

_                                                ………………………………………….._

Cast walked through the town, approaching the area where Peppy's house resided. After thinking about his situation for a while, Cast determined that the only way to start getting his life back on track was to first apologize to Peppy and gain his forgiveness. Cast ambled up to Peppy's front door in a sort of slip shuffle way that told volumes of what his intentions were. His calm face belied his inner turmoil as he stepped up to the door. In all fairness it is hard to judge a beings true character by their words, it often takes close analysis of their actions to determine what their true motives and true feelings about a matter are. Cast's very manner in which he presented himself showed how insecure and troubled he was. He tried to conceal it through the way he talked and held himself, but those very things betrayed him. So as it was, when Peppy opened the door and found Cast standing there, it took him only a few seconds of thought to realize what he had come back for. 

            Peppy grasped Cast in a hug a nearly lifted him off the ground. Cast tried to speak but found that words had somehow left him in search of some new pursuit. Peppy saw this and said probably the most comforting words he had ever spoken to him.

            "You don't need to say anything at all."

            _I cant wake up._

                        ……………………………………………………..

            Peppy and Cast talked for a while. The subject of what had happened after Conte had gone after him was brought up soon enough in the course of the conversation. Cast had no choice but to tell Peppy of what had happened.

            "I cant believe it. Of all the things to happen…" Peppy looked about to break into tears. Cast could barely stand it and looked away. Peppy looked at him sadly.   

            "You must tell your friend. Jason has to know about it. It's your duty as his pal." Cast gave him a saddened look. Damnit he knew he would have to do it, so why put it off?

            "I think he's out back taking a nap. He was waiting for you guys to return." Peppy heaved a tremendous sigh.

            "Now If you'll excuse me, I need to go think." Peppy got up out of his chair slowly, his age showing. He ambled out of the room, and up the back stairs.

            Cast could see the softly slumbering form of Jason out of the window. Every time he snored his body would jiggle most disconcertingly. Cast walked out to the porch and sat down in a dusty old chair next to Jason. He then poked him in the stomach.

            "Snoooorfff wha huh whozzat" Jason realized it was Cast and was upon him in a second, faster than he could have predicted he would have moved. He shook him super hard, then pounded him with questions. 

            "Where have you been?! Where's Conte?! Why'd you run off like that?! Why'd you punch Fox?! AND WHY HAVENT YOU GIVEN ME BACK MY 5 SCARABS?!" Cast looked at him sideways.

            "What 5 scarabs?" Jason ignored him.

            "Aw who cares. All I want to know is what happened" Cast looked at him. He couldn't put it off any longer. He took a deep breath and started to tell his tale.

                                    _Save me……._

…………………………………………

            "You cant be serious." Cast looked away. He could barely believe his story himself.

            "I don't believe it." Jason said simply.

            "Yeah, it was all my fault I shouldn't have…" Jason cut him off sharply.

            "It wasn't your fault. But this is some bad juju man. Is there any hope for Conte's recovery?" Jason asked.

            "I don't know."

            "Well. Someone has to go tell her mother and father. They'd be frantic after all of this." Jason stated.

            "Well yeah I guess so. I'll do it."  Cast replied.

            "Nah. You still have stuff to finish up with here I take it. I'll go back and tell Conte's Parent's." 

            "But what about the…." 

            "Yeah Yeah, I know. Im a hound though. I'll smell him a mile away. Humans stink. Anyway, I wont go through the regular path so I wont have to deal with him." Jason quickly summarized.  

            "But…" 

            "No buts. I'll go and that's it." For once Cast couldn't think of anything to say.     

            "Beside's, If you go, her parents will probably kill you, and you know if she survives she wouldnt want to find you dead now would she?" Cast looked at Jason with a new found admiration for his chubby friend.

            "Thanks bro. I wont forget it."

            "Bah. We're friends right? I wouldn't let anything to bad happen to you. Now, I gotta go pack. Looks like I'm going to have to cut my part of the vacation short." He walked upstairs and went to his business.

                                                …………………………………

            An hour later Cast walked as his friend started his walk down the road. A brilliant sunset was coming on, and It illuminated his figure in an unearthly glow. Their parting words had been simple. But He would never forget them.

            As Cast watched Jason walk towards his path, he couldn't help but think about where his path would lead him. Jason disappeared over the horizon, and Cast sat down where he was.

            In the corner of his eye, Cast saw a figure that was to big to be a fur. He sat up and straightened out. 

            There was still business to attend to.

                        _Call my name and save me from the dark…….._

            Author's note: There you have it. The first chapter to be done in a LONG time. I apologize for the delay, please forgive me. Anyway I tried to change the writing style up a bit. Tell me if you like it. As always, read and review.


	8. Starting Again

Knuckle Down  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yun sat cross-legged on the edge of the lake. There was a tranquil feeling around him. The very setting of this place was serene and dreamlike. Sadly though, his mind was in turmoil. It was right to have sent that kid off on his way, he thought. He was too volatile, filled with too much angst for someone of his age. He honestly couldn't have problems that were that big could he? No. He couldn't. Yun looked at his reflection in the lake, it seemed placid and thoughtful. Then a bullfrog jumped into the lake side with a near silent plop, and his face became distorted into a figure that he could not recognize. Yun sighed.  
Too much to think about, too little time.  
  
......................................  
  
Cast walked slowly up to the position where Yun was sitting. He walked over to him. Cast couldn't tell whether he was meditating or taking a nap. Well, if he was meditating, he would be able to hear him walk up, and if he was asleep, there were always ways to deal with that. Cast kept on walking, and when he approached the still figure of Yun, he was pretty sure he was asleep. Cast give a slick grin, then extended his right claw. Yun moved slightly, and Cast froze. Yun mumbled something. It sounded like...  
"Mwgrf. Last person who touched my beanie got shanked......" Cast recoiled, then heard a great snore heave from Yun.  
The fool was talking in his sleep. Masters don't have beanies... Wait. What's a beanie? Meh. It didn't matter that much, so Cast ignored it. He moved his paw in front of Yun and Yun didn't respond. That was good. It meant that he could take the only proper course of action in this situation. Cast extended a claw just a tiny bit, then poked Yun in the back with it.  
Approximately .2 seconds later Cast was on his back nursing a sore jaw, and Yun was nursing a sore temper.  
"Idiot! I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore!" Cast looked up at him and squinted, then sun was right in front of his eyes, obscuring his former masters form.  
"Master.... I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I wish for you to teach me again." Cast said with a pleading tone in his voice.  
"Don't grovel next to me! If your going to ask me for my help do it like a man!" Cast looked up at Yun halfway confused?  
"Like a MAN?"  
"You know what I meant."  
"Alright." Cast stood up, straightening out his fur and his clothes.  
"Yun, will you train me again?" He asked. Yun looked him up and down, making observations that Cast himself was could not have noticed.  
"Maybe. I want you to do something. If you can succeed at this task, you'll prove yourself and I'll continue to train you." Cast looked at him hopefully.  
"There's two parts two this. If you succeed at the first part, then I will give you second. Do you understand this?" Cast nodded his assent.  
"Alright then. Your first task is to hit me." Cast nearly fell down.  
"No fair! Your like 80 times my size!" He said shocked.  
"Then go home and leave me in peace." Cast didn't want that to happen at all.  
"Alright then here I come!!" He yelled. He let loose a fast jab at Yun's back. All he had to do was make a solid hit and this task would be over. Faster than he thought a person Yuns size could move, Yun turned and parried the attack harmlessly off his left hand, with no more effort then it had taken him to breath it seemed. Cast still wasn't done, he followed it up with a short jab. This too, was stopped with little effort. Cast backed up. It was obvious that this was going to be even harder than he had thought. He slowly moved up to Yun. He thought about it, then did the same punch he had tried the first time.  
Yun moved to do the same parry as earlier, but Cast anticipated it and when the parry came he rolled his fist over the top of the glove, and continued the punch where it connected solidly with Yun's midsection. Yun looked at him with a look of awe on his face.  
"What the......" He said near silently.  
"Where'd you learn that from kid?" He asked.  
"I dunno. I just sorta made it up." Cast replied steadily. Yun looked at him again.  
"Well. Here's the second part of this test, as I promised." Cast groaned silently. If it was any harder than what he had just had to do, He may end up failing.  
"Your second task...."  
  
"Is to tell me why you fight." Cast looked at him. He knew what kind of answer that Yun wanted. This was too easy.  
"I want to protect people." He replied. Yun looked at him.  
"Go home. If you can't be truthful, then I don't need you pestering me." Yun turned to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
"I fight... Because I have something I need to prove."  
Yun smiled.  
"And what would that be?" He asked.  
"When one is wont of a feeling, then no one dare ask him why he does what he does." Cast replied.  
The words of the Great Fox came from Cast's mouth almost as if he were the god himself, such was his conviction. That was all Yun had wanted. The truth.  
"Alright then. Lets get started shall we?"  
Cast smiled.


	9. Training

Knuckle Down:

Chapter 8

"More!" The voice of Yun echoed through Cast's head, vibrating in time with every pushup he did.

"Cmon now! You can do better than this!" Cast tried for a last push up, but couldn't quite make it. His arms gave out and he fell.

"Oof!" The dust cleared out from under him. The scene around was tranquil, belying the struggle that Cast was going through. The grass on the edge of the lake moved in small waves and looked synchronized with the lapping of the water against the lakes edge. The sun was high overhead, adding to Cast's struggle, the heat of it beating against his fur.

"Cant I take a break?" Yun looked down at him. His expression spoke volumes.

"You can't give up now. You have to develop that arm strength. However It seems your overall strength is lacking as well. Get up" Cast worked his way to his feet.

"Alright, Here." Yun rummaged through his sack, and pulled out a large bag. He tossed it at Cast.

"Whats this?" He asked. Yun smirked.

"Put that right here in front of me." Cast did as he was told.

"Alright, see that beach right there?" He pointed to a small sandy bar at the edge of the lake. Cast nodded.

"I want you to go over, pick up some sand with your hands, run back here, and fill this bag up until it's completely full." Cast jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!?!"

"You heard me. I want you to fill this bag up. Now get started, it's early morning, so you should be done around tonight." Cast stared.

"Don't just stand there with your maw hanging open! Get to work. Come to the tavern when your done." Cast stared again, and Yun turned around and started walking back toward Corneria.

Cast looked woefully at the bag, then started walking towards the edge of the lake.

…………………………………………………………….

The sun beat down on Cast as he trudged to and from the lake in the midday sun.

The bag was barely a foot high, maybe only ¼ done. He was going too slow! He wouldn't be able to finish at this pace. Cast went to the edge of the lake on one of his return trips. He leaned down to the edge of the lake and took a long drink of the crystal blue lake water.

He looked at back at the bag, and then got back up and went to work.

…………………………………………………………..

At the tavern Yun was enjoying a quiet nap in the back in a small booth. A small rustling beneath him woke him up from his light sleep. He moved and looked under the table, and saw a small piece of paper stuck in between the floorboards. He plucked it from its position. On it in small writing was a number, 313. He stared at it, then put it on the side of the table.

He turned and looked at the sundial across the tavern. It was only mid-afternoon. The kid wouldn't be done for another 3 hours at least. He looked down at his cup.

"Man, he better not finish too late. I need to get to the Inn for some sleep. This booth doesn't cut it." He then leaned back and closed his eyes, preparing for another nap.

He was rudely interrupted by a large slamming sound coming from right in front of him. Then table almost broke under the strain, and Yun almost had a heart attack from the sudden shock.

In front of him was the full bag of sand, and behind it grinning was the young fur.

"So. Happy now?" He asked. His fur was slick with sweat. He must have been working tremendously hard.

"You finished already?!" Yun asked incredulously.

Cast just grinned.

……………………………………………………….


	10. The Beginning of the End

Knuckle Down

Chapter 10

Cast looked off into the distance. Tomorrow was the first day of real training he would get. He reflected on what he had gone through, what he was going through, and where he was going. He thought back to his friend… Then drifted away. Thinking about it was too painful, It would be best if he forgot about it entirely until it was time to rejoin them. He couldn't focus on what he was trying to do if he that weighing on the back on his mind. So with a heavy heart, and steely resolve, Cast put Conte and John out of his mind, and headed to bed.

……………………………………..

The morning broke over the old house slowly, the sun crept through the glass until it hit Cast's eyelids, and gently poked at them until he could no longer avoid it's glare.

Cast moved around in bed a bit, before slowly getting up and headed to clean himself up.

After he was done washing he tip-toed out of the house (Peppy was still sleeping) and went down to the edge of the lake, passing through the city of Corneria, where the first vestiges of fur kind were rousing out of there slumber.

When he got to the lake, Yun was already there waiting for him. Beside the lake there was a large tree, and Yun had somehow managed to hang the bag that he had filled with sand onto one of the trees thicker branches. He was standing beside it with a large grin on his face.

"Alright then. This is the first day of the real training, the hard stuff. Are you sure your ready to undergo what I'm about to put you through?" Yun asked. Cast simply nodded his head.

"Okay. Then let's get started. The first thing you need to do, is hit this bag." He announced. Cast walked up to it, and gave it a straight, rather awkward punch.

"Pitiful. It looks like we have a long way to go….." Cast looked downtrodden.

"Anyway, lets get to some basics. Form is important. All the best boxers box the same way, it's just who can box the same way better that wins matches. The first thing we'll start with is a jab." So for long hours, Cast and Yun went over there basic fighting moves and motions.

Before long Cast was feeling the burn as his muscles seemed to scream in protest, and sweat had his fur matted thickly. He still pushed on, not giving in to the pain his body was bombarding him with. Truth was, Cast was covering his mental pain with his physical anguish. He pushed his body to the limit so exhaustion would take over his mind, cloud it to reality.

And this was how Cast worked for the next few months. He tirelessly toiled, bringing his body to the peak of physical perfection. Every week or so a new training device would be added to his regimen, demanding more and more out of him. It seemed that it was almost cruel, but the results WERE showing. His not-all-that out of shape body was slowly transforming into a lithe machine. His motions had become a form of poetry almost, he was no longer gawky or gangly, he moved with a grace that could only come from pride and physical aptitude.

Yun admired his handiwork from afar, watching as Cast became a fighter, a true fighter. However there was always more work to be done, more things to do before he could enter the world of professional boxing. Yun thought of this as they worked. There were indeed more than just physical challenges to overcome.

One day after a hard day of training, Yun called Cast over to his spot near the lake, where he usually sat while he oversaw Cast.

"You've progressed greatly during these month's, and I've decided to put your training into action. I advise you to watch your back." Yun said very little, but the threat was immediately clear. Cast rolled over to the side and watched as a orange blur hurtled past him.

Cast stood up and immediately put up his guard. He was shocked at how he had done it almost on reflex. He watched as the orange blur skidded to a halt.

Fox was standing there grinning at him. He was wearing something over his head, a protector, and he was also wearing some padding around his paw's and his various joints.

"Yeah, Yun here asked me to come and help out with your training. You got lucky with that shot a while ago, but now I wont give you the chance to pull something like that off again. So. Let's be done with these formalities, it'll be interesting to see where this will go." Cast grinned.

"I've been eager." Was all he said.

Fox rushed at him, using an unorthodox style. It was a style based upon the scrapping of childhood, the dominance of the teenage years, the fight of survival. Would it stand up against a art trained honed through hundreds of years?

It appeared so, the assault was so fast and near vicious that Cast could only recoil. He backed, blocking Fox's fists with his own, and trying to move out of any fluid trips or swipes that Fox would seamlessly integrate into his movements. It as almost like dancing the way Fox moved, only if he hit him, it would HURT. Cast realized that this was no way to fight, and tried to launch a few feeble counter attacks. Fox moved out of the way easily and planted his fist straight into Cast's face. Cast backed up. The hit wasn't hard, it was just to show what he –could- have done. Cast realized that he couldn't play around anymore, and launched himself into a brutal assault on Fox's person. The volley was so swift that Fox was almost knocked off balance trying to parry/dodge/move with all of the attacks. Yet Cast still couldn't land a square hit on Fox.

Yun watched this with a detached view, evaluating Cast's progress. He noted that the young fur had skill and training, he just didn't know what to do with it yet. He may have to spend another month on sparring exercises. Blast! The sign up's for the next league season were only two weeks away! He didn't want to wait a whole year to have get him in the league!

Then something miraculous happened. It clearly seemed that Fox had the upper hand, when all of a sudden Cast actually stepped inside Fox's guard. That in itself was a near impossible feat to do against a normal boxer and could only be done by someone with a large amount of experience under his belt, but to do it against someone with such an unorthodox technique! Yun hadn't even picked up Fox's foot placement. This was astounding, he was performing instinctively a feat that a majority of the world's best boxers couldn't perform with even the largest amount of training!

Cast then launched a fast gut punch into the off-balanced Fox's stomach, and watched as Fox curled over.

Yun walked over, as Cast stood panting. He motioned for Cast to move aside and whispered something in Fox's ears.

Cast watched, wondering if he had done something wrong. Yun then took the gloves off of Fox's hands and tossed them to Cast. Cast looked down at the worn ratty gloves, then realized that they were Yun's old boxing gloves. In that instance, Yun had passed his legacy to Cast, and a dynasty had been born.


	11. Revelations

Knuckle Down

Book 2

Chapter 1:

"C'mon! Get up!"

A slow thunderous pulsing sound coursed through Yun's head. Pain wracked his vision and obscured his sight. This was not good.

Was it worth risking his life? His well being? His livelihood? All over something so trivial?

No. It wasn't trivial at all. Boxing was his life and it was right, it was his duty to uphold the security and promise of moral code that was so quickly disappearing from the sport.

Yun got up from the ropes. This wasn't how it was going to do down. That man had gone over the line, and he would send a message to him, and that scoundrel who called himself a manager.

He steadied himself, and he hit the man so hard and so fast that his teeth were embedded in his glove. He was knocked out instantly.

Yun awoke to a sound of rain gently pattering down his window. A flash of light illuminated his room.

Yun leaned forward and rubbed him temples. This was going to be hard. Dealing with the league again after his last incident was going to be a pain. Especially with the fact that he had gone and taught one of the animals... No. He corrected himself. Furs, how to box.

He sighed. It was painful to think about it. If he came back now, he would face physical danger along with emotional ridicule. Yun pondered it for a while.

No. He was a man. He wouldn't let any two faced scheming punks impede on his progress. He would rock the foundation of the sport, and he would make it so that all of the bullshit just went away.

Two figures made there way through the village of Earth. One was large, massive. The other was much smaller, cloaked and nothing underneath the cloak could be seen. There was a good bit of staring, but it all passed as they made their way through the crowds to a small hut in the back of the village.

'Get 'Im on the scale now." A small rat-faced man demanded. Yun nodded, and motioned for the cloaked Cast to get up on the scale.

"Hey! Off with tha cloak. You know the rules." Cast turned to Yun ever so slightly, and Yun gave the smallest of nods. Cast disrobed, and with the falling of the cloak came the falling of the mans jaw.

"What tha hell? What are you trying to pull? We can't have one o' THEM in here!" Yun leaned over and looked at the bookie, who was obviously new at this. "Can you point out WHERE exactly it says we can't have a fur boxing in this league?" The man stood his ground.

"It's jus' not done! I won't sign him up!" Cast gave a low growl from the scale. The man turned to him.

"Sha up! You can't scare me!" At This, Yun leaned over, and picked the man up by his ear. Literally plucked him from the ground, and held him suspended in the air. He let out a terrific Shriek, obviously in a ton of pain.

"Contact who ever you need to contact, but he WILL box, in one weeks time, you understand me? If not, I'll pay you a visit. And your boss too." Yun dropped the man, and motioned for Cast to put his robe on and come on. Cast quickly did so, and they both exited the hut into an alleyway.

As they walked a few feet ahead, they heard a bit of rustling coming from behind them. Cast noticed it first, and turned halfway around too see what the upcoming commotion was about. He stopped half way as a bunch of men spilled around the corner behind them.

"Get em'! Short one goes first!" He heard a man yell.

"Two of you help me with the big one!" They all brandished bats and various weapons. Yun cooly turned around and used his left hand to open the folds of his jacket while the other hand dove in and removed a silver bold-letter engraved revolver from the left side of his body.

"Take one step closer and I'll end the one who takes it." The men stopped there rush, and looked at him coldly.

"Where'd he get one of those?" A smaller one whispered to another.

"All of you cowards go back to where you came from, leave us in peace!" He said with a commanding authority. The men turned around, and rapidly scampered around the corner back to where they came.

Yun turned around to find Cast backed up against a wall.

"You… You have a gun!" He said, frightened out of his mind. Yun regarded him for a second, then slipped the weapon back to it's concealed place.

"You have no need to fear it. It's an rare item, one I got from a dear friend. There are very few guns in the human world, and the only one who knows how to make them isn't making them anymore." Cast backed up even more.

"Why do you need it! It only hurts people." Cast replied. Yun looked at him.

"Because without it, You and I wouldn't be able to get where we need to be. Come on, and put your hood back on. We don't need any extra attention." Cast spoke,

"But!" Yun didn't even turn around.

"No more discussion about it." Cast warily put on his cloak, and continued on a few paces behind Yun.

The room was fairly dank and there was an odd smell of mildew coming from it. The light from a small kerosene lamp flickered on and off, giving off a few spots of illumination every few seconds. Near the back sat an old desk with large legs, made entirely out of steel. A man sat and shuffled his papers, a grimace on his face. In front of him, a short man looked nervously at him, cringing every time there was a rearranging of papers.

"So your telling me that Yun is back?" He said dangerously.

"Well, Ya..." The shorter man cried a little bit inside.

"Hmph. We can't tell him no. And it hurts me to say it. The guys batshit crazy too. What the hell is he thinking?" He shuffled his papers again, eliciting a whimper from the man across from him.

"And you, stop acting like a damn git. You don't deal with problems by acting like a whining fool. And by the way, your ear is a nice shade of red. Suits you." The short man turned a beat crimson.

"Well then, what are our options here? That's what we need to do. Go through our options." He looked down, and set his papers aside. He reached up and rubbed his temples.

"You know. Letting that animal fight may be to our benefit. Could raise attendance. Our profits have been waning. It could be a good hook. " The shorter man nodded.

"What about the other one, the one we were having problems with. Could we set them up? It would get rid of at least one of our problems. A fight to fight as it were. Whoever wins can fight this season. And if anything goes wrong, well we can solve that too." The grunted.

"Now Willis, I expect you to tell Yun that he'll have his fight. 3 days from now I want one of the two fighters out of our hair. Now go. And put a some goddamn tape on that ear. Thing looks like its on fire."

WIllis shook, nodded, and left.


End file.
